Code Geass: Fates Defied
by Arthurian knight
Summary: Sequel to WFC. With the civil war ending, the world's attention have come to the what seems like the reappearance of Emperor Lelouch. New enemies appear with desires of vengeance. Prophecies have foretold doomsday and it looks to be it as tensions run high on both sides. Can peace reign? The fates have have decided but if we are what we choose to be then nothing is ever certain...


**Hey guys! Sequel here! Learning from mistakes made in WFC, this one will be faster paced and darker than the other. I think I gave enough hints on what'll happen here. So sit back and behold: Code Geass Season 4: Fates Defied. **

**PS: I finished this in the middle of my studies so let me know if there's any funny error that you can't help but notice.**

* * *

**_Ragnarök…doomsday…the day thata great battle foretold…_**

_The birds fled as twenty thousand feet struck the ground every second. Again. And Again The great masses of bodies marched._

_From the horizon, several dark shapes darted out in speed. Their features were unclear due to the darkness that covered them but soon their shining plate became seen._

_"FOR ARTHUR!FOR BRITANNIA!"The knights roared their battle cries and lowered their lances. They crashed into the mass sending men flying in all directions and trampling many others. Swords swung down left and right, hacking limbs and skewering chests and hearts._

_Their captain wore shinning white armour and a blue cloak beheaded one with his sword._

_"Hold them!" The knight commander shouted. "We must hold them!" He glanced at the small group of black figures that was quietly moving up the fortress that lay behind the great mass of steel and flesh they had struck. _

_Seeing their success in entering, he blew his horn for the retreat. The knights wheeled their horses and fell back but some fell, drowned by the dark mass._

**_...armies will clash…_**

_"Intruders!" A hooded guard shouted, drawing his sword._

_"GO!" The black cloaked figure threw off the disguise, revealing it to be a female in a black and red tight fitting steel and leather armour._

_The red clothed woman threw a flying kick into the guard then slit the other's throat with her dagger._

_"For Camelot!" The black cloaks drew their swords and engaged the entering guards, hacking and stabbing into them as they came._

_"To the Temple!" Their leader with an ornate golden dragon on his cloak called. He parried a guard's spear thrust then thrust his slim sword into his neck as he went. One of the black cloaks grabbed a second guard's wrist before the weapon could reach their leader and brought down his sword hard on the man's skull._

_The woman and the king of knights moved into the gate slaying the four guards there._

_"Kay, Gwaine, hold the line!Bedivere, with me!" Two-thirds of the black cloaks formed around the door and unsling their shields._

_"LOCK!" The black shields bearing the same gold dragon slammed with a roar. Their cloaks bellowed to reveal their red and black armour._

_With swords raised, they met the tide of hooded guards with a thunderous clash._

**_…And many, many deaths…_**

_The great tide followed the retreating knights who rode pass several ranks of armoured foot soldiers._

_"Archers! FIRE AT WILL!" The barrages of arrows landed on the masses, causing many deaths and slowing the move but otherwise not stopping it._

_"SlachtungFyand!" From the infantry line, men in heavy armour and great furs charged wielding battle axes and great swords smashing into the masses._

_The captain of the infantry raised his sword and they marched in formation behind the berserkers._

**_Bombardment of natural disasters…_**

_The ground shook as they climbed the stairs in the temple. With precise timing, the black cloaks pulled a lever._

**_…and the submersion of the world in water…_**

_The guards and priests were swept away in the torrent screaming and cursing. A black cloak fell as a crossbow bolt struck him._

_"We have to keep moving!"_

_The woman snapped the neck of a priest then buried her dagger into another's head. A guard swung his sword but she ducked beneath the blow and swept her blade cross the man's stomach before stopping behind him and slit his throat._

_"Which way?" The leader asked, facing several stairways._

_"Stop them!" Several hooded guards formed around one of the stairways._

_"There!" They charged into them. A black cloak fell as a sword pierced his heart. The leader moved pass the melee slaying those he needed to with the woman following him closely behind._

_They reached another floor that finally led to the stairs to the tower._

_"Why do you fight against fate?" A woman in black and purple robes watched them with glowing gold eyes. "Don't you see that it's pointless?" Flanked by hooded guards drew their weapons around her._

_The king of knights raised his sword. "Morgan…"_

_"Can't you accept that the world was meant to end? All the impurity swept away so that it can be remade."_

_"I like this world. It's not perfect but I'd rather live in real world than a dream."_

_The woman sighed and unsheathed her sword. "I love you. I know you don't want to hurt I don't want to hurt you but I will do it if it means to stop you."_

_"Well, _I _want to hurt you!" The red clothed woman lunged at her, fighting through the guards, taking one down with a knife throw._

_"Karen…!"_

_"Go! I'll hold her off!"_

_The leader swallowed and nodded running up to the final floor as the two women clashed._

_He encountered several more guards but left most of them to Bedivere and his men._

_The final floor had a grand alter that they could even see from the stairs._

_And it was glowing deep red._

**_To ultimately result in the death of the gods…_**

_The alter room was filled with hooded guards staring at them._

_The guards lunged forward._

_"We don't have time for this." The guard officer stepped forward and left eye glowed crimson with an avian symbol forming._

_"Blank." In a single movement, the hooded guards stopped and screamed in horror and fell like dolls._

_Around the alter, there were men in robes in prayer position chanting to the glowing bird symbol there._

_As the glow became brighter, the skies became darker._

**_The world and everything in it will disappear forever…_**

_Several figures in dark and glowing red eyes formed in the centre of the room. Then suddenly with fangs barred and claws extended, they leapt on the black knights._

_"Lock your shields!" As the knights fought, the gold and black knight marched alone out ignoring the creatures._

_One leapt on him and buried his claw into his chest. The leader merely stopped and slashed at the creature as it came ignoring the bloody wound there._

_Another smashed at his face, cutting the hood and a large chunk of his cheek off. The knight replied by slashing the creature in two. _

_Brandishing his sword, the king of knights marched to the leading priest there._

_"So you took the code…" The priest said without turning._

_The knight did not answer and hacked the priest's skull in half. He made his way to the others, skewering, hacking and slashing at all of them._

_The high priest with without his upper head turned to face him._

_"You know better than to just kill us. Like you, we can't die."_

_The knight's disfigured face grimaced as the glow dimmed but otherwise was still there._

_"There is nothing you can do about 's already began."_

**_The Tides of Darkness will consume all life…_**

_"No. There's another thing I can do."_

_His eyes glowed bright with the red avian symbol that all of them had. He touched the alter._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"You people claim to be the guardians of humanity, to guide it, to be the will of God. But God is the combine subconscious of , all you did was to enslave humanity for your own desires."_

_The high priest laughed, a grotesque undead looking figure now._

_"And you think you can do better?"_

_"No. After all I am only human." The alter's glow suddenly turned purple._

_"What are you doing?!"_

**_Every creature, every plant…_**

_Both two women gritted their teeth as the gold eyed female kept a tight head and leg lock while the other struggled to escape, clawing and biting._

_The colour change caught both their attention._

_"What…"_

_The red clothed woman took her advantage and stood up slamming the other woman holding on to her against the wall hard. The blow hit her spine and the grip release enough for her to throw her opponent from her back and on the ground. She then fell on her with her elbow just to make it count._

_"Arthur…" She called and went up to see heaven and hell battling. Many of the royal guard were dead or dying._

_"No!" She saw an undead creature lunging at the king._

**_Until all that is left…_**

_"You priests always say, 'Let God decide the outcome.' Well, that's what I'm going to do!"_

_His eyes brightened red. "I call up you, the combine subconscious of humanity."_

_The glow turned deep red._

_"To decide! These men who now use you seek to destroy all life! And to be reborn perfect! What do you say to their wishes?"_

_"Fool! You think can talk to them like some messenger to heaven?!"_

_"If it happens, many of you will die…"_

_The glow turned blood red._

_"No! What's going on?" The blood poured out of the priests' eyes, mouths and ears. The red liquid was followed by red light._

_"You forget the most primal of instincts in living creatures, Malak."_

_The knight said. "Survival."_

_The alter's bird head opened up revealing a tower made up of smoky human figures that shot out to the heavens. It was turning deep red._

_The king of knights felt Malak's presence behind him lunging him at this horrifying state and sent him into the tower's crimson energy._

_Falling into the subconscious of humanity…what kind of fate is that? He did not know._

_He breathed in peace. It was finally over. He would face his destiny without fear._

_Then he felt the force but…not into God but _away _from all of it!_

_He turned around sharply and watched with horror._

_"NO!"_

**_Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile…The surviving and returning gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated…_**

_The skies turned bright red and then the energies scattered in a blinding white light. The woman opened her eyes and they were…_

Kallen woke up. She was sweating and felt her heart beating fast. She looked at the time. It was 3:55 AM. The half-Britannian lay back against the bed again.

"Another dream…" It was like one of those she had almost a year and a half back.

Back then she was in New Pendragon. Now she was in Yangon, the war-torn capital of the United States of Burma.

The weather was strangely cool now especially since the South-east Asia was known for its humid climate.

Kallen took her water bottle and swallowed some down. She came here as part of the Britannian/UFN delegation to negotiate between the conflict between the radical pro-Chinese Federation faction and the new Burmese led coalition government. The Burmese Black knights were too overstretched to do anything and failed to stop the formation of new armies by the USB and the Chinese radicals.

The USB itself was unstable being made up of several groups of people of different races, religions and backgrounds only united by their sufferings at the hands of the Chinese.

Kallen and the delegation were here to talk the USB to remind them of the UFN charter and oversee the disbanding of the Burmese army and integrate them into the Black knights of Burma.

The only thing keeping all hell from breaking loose was one man, Aung San.

Not a very remarkable man when you first meet him. Balding, average of height and face, he seemed to be more of a school teacher than a politician to Kallen.

He led the Burmese resistance against the Chinese Federation forces, uniting his own Barmar, Karen, Kachin and other ethnic groups in a unified uprising that overthrew the Federation hold there.

The Burmese had been under Chinese rule since the third Qing invasion when King Hsyinbushin failed to recall the royal army engaging in Siam.

Despite being outnumbered and outgunned, the king famously did not panic and led his royal guard to engage the Elite Manchu Bannermen. Without the aid of his famous and able general, MahaThihaThura who was cut off in the north, the Qing Empire successfully took the royal capital and used it as a staging point to spread Chinese forces all over the country.

The Barmar royal army in Siam regrouped with ThihaThura's forces to retake their country but outnumbered and without a proper strong hold, they were retreated to Siamese border where they used guerrilla tactics on the Chinese forces.

The army was finally defeated ironically enough aiding their old enemies the Siamese in the defence of their royal capital during the Qing Invasion of Siam.

The Burmese resistance by the Barmar and other races took heavy tolls on the Qing military and many Chinese officials took revenge on the population for many years to come.

Fixing what was centuries of war and hatred was something Kallen could not imagine fixing. She had hated Britannia to her guts for what they did in seven years.

Fortunately, that was left to the diplomats.

She knew that the dreams and the task at ahead of them would keep her awake so she wore a shirt and stepped out to look over the balcony.

Kallen was fortunate to have a great view of the golden pagoda, the Shewedagon. It was a truly magnificent sight, covered in real gold. It was side of the Burmese peoples she thought many forget willingness to donate and their religious and spiritual side.

The sight made her feel at peace. It reminded her of the pagodas of Japan. Many of them were destroyed by the Britannians although now under Nunnally, they are helping uncover and rebuild a number of them.

She saw a dark figure standing near her and she walked to him and pulled her arms around his waist.

The figure startled but otherwise did not move.

"Out late?" She asked.

"Yes." It was all he said but he did wrap an arm around the small of her back.

"How did it go?"

"Not quite according to plan." He said, looking rather tired.

"Why don't you get some shut eye?" Kallen asked him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No. I have to finish some things."

She pulled him aside and glared. "Get some rest."

He shook his head. "It won't be long."

"That's what you always say."

He paused then looked down. "Maybe if you wear that more often…"

Kallen's face reddened realising she was wearing nothing but her underwear and shirt and pushed him. "Asshole."

He chuckled and retreated to his quarters. Kallen noticed some blood stains that he tried to hide and looked at him worryingly.

"Lelouch…"

Arthur went back to his quarters taking off the black cloak covered with mud and sighing in relief that she did not notice the gun holes in his left arm.

It wasn't as bad as his bones there were cybernetic much like with many of his body made him _very_ durable and gave him some degree of superhuman strength but still hurt like hell. And he could still pass out from hard blows to the head or with overwhelming pain.

It was a stupid mistake…and a string of bad luck.

Arthur cursed his own impatience when he finally entered the village. He had heard from a townsman that there was a village practicing voodoo magic and made his way there to find out if his Burmese Geass user was there.

He was not wrong but man used the artificial Geass to turn the villagers against him.

Arthur was forced to wipe them out and only to find out the user was only a pawn and the former head had left the country.

He was found bloodied and battered by a wondering Buddhist hermit who nursed him back to health.

However, as the monk escorted him back, a group of bandits attacked them. The bandits beat and tortured the poor man.

Lelouch's knight found the anger and energy to fight back but as he was to proceed to kill them, the monk begged him not to despite the deep wounds he gained.

Arthur would not have obeyed if he hadn't been tending to the monk's wounds.

Fortunately for the monk and unfortunately for Arthur, a posse of villagers chasing the bandits found them and wrongly assumed that he was the one who attacked the priest.

Arthur managed to escape them easily enough thanks to the monk's healing and left the poor priest in their local hands.

The man's compassion touched the Emperor's knight but the villagers' reaction reminded him of the monster he truly was and what he was forced to do Geassed village and what he almost did to them and the bandits.

He reached Yangon easily enough by a VTOL ship. Kallen's appearance was not expected but not unwelcomed either. For some reason, her presence soothed his soul. Arthur was not sure what that was or it meant.

Pleasures of the flesh did make one forget the pain (not that they had sex or anything) but it was different with her. A simple embrace from her calmed him down in many ways he did not realise. Much like the love and compassion of a sweet princess gives to her knight in shining armour.

It was strange considering since she was definitely not a princess and he was certainly no knight in shining armour but love she bear, the energy and compassion was unlike anything he have encountered.

Arthur shook his head from all these thoughts he was not used to and focused on his prize.

For the Geass user was not the only thing he was looking for there.

In his pouch was a ring of emerald and gold beads. Instead of a Buddhist symbol at the stringed bead, it was a Geass symbol.

* * *

**New Edinburgh,Northern Britannia**

"We surrender!" The Imperial officer announced and the soldiers came out of their knightmares to be escorted out.

It was good news indeed. The rebel commander thought. It's been a few weeks since the rebels had been completely pushed out of central Britannia. New York was now under siege by the Knights of the Round while Zero and Cornelia's forces had been mopping up the remaining rebel resistances.

Other than the Knights of St. Darwin and a few others, most of the Knight Orders joined the Empress' side and have completely turned the tide against the rebel forces.

Since Imperial sympathisers had been popping up everywhere since then and now the rebels had been forced more than once to stop the incursions.

Although most were put down, too many have driven rebel forces out. To retake them would take more time and men.

Hence, the victory here made the commander particularly proud. A unit of the Knights of St. Raphael have been sent here but despite that advantage the rebels have managed to defeat both them and the local Imperials.

He had the head knight come forward and witness the defenders.

"Let it be known! That anyone who betrays Charles' ideals will be given no mercy." With that he pulled the trigger on the knight, bloodying the white and blue uniform he wore.

The prisoners shouted in outrage but he put an end to that with a second execution.

Perhaps, Lord Oxbridge will give him an Earldom?

He savoured the thought.

"My lord!" One of his officers arrived. "We've lost contact with 2ndKnightmarecompany."

"Seems like someone's left. Alright! Saddle up! Anyone care for a wager!" That cheers from his fellows and the commander entered his _Vincent_.

The rebel knightmares barely made it out of the city when a second unit fell.

_"They're here!"_ The rebel forces turned about readying their weapons.

A missile flew and struck a _Ward_ mid-air causing the machine to glow bright red with radiation and explode.

"Black knights!" He shouted, recognising the weapon. The rebel commander readied his MVS lance and assault rifle.

Several missiles struck them, taking their targets with pin-point accuracy.

"Return fire!"

_"We can't see! Where are they?"_

The commander did not know but then he saw a _Sutherland_ firing at something. The volley quickly disappeared and instead a solid ebony humanoid shape appeared.

"They're invisible!?" He was shocked.

The black and gold trimmedknightmare drew out a string whip of silver and swung it across the purple knightmare. Before his eyes, the _Sutherland_ was neatly severed in half.

A _Gloucester_ lunged at the Black knight but the ebony machine swept that silver whip against the thrusting lance parrying it then used the wrist machine on the second _Sutherland_ following his commander.

The violet machine turned its machine gun on the ebony knightmare who avoided the barrage with ease.

Another of the new black machine appeared on another screen who used that that sword-whip to wrap around a _Sutherland_'s lance and cutting the fingers and hands off at the same time.

The Black knight pulled the lance out then with a thunderous crack threw the sword-whip back down and severed the Britannian rebel in pieces.

As dozens of them appeared, their entire screen was surrounded by red dots of the Black knights.

Despite their name, regular Black knight knightmares were of chrome colour but these were jet black which meant that they were a special unit.

Now several machines entered, _Akatsuki_ class knightmares entered with their chainkatanas and wrist rifles.

They were like bats swarming a fruit tree, tearing the rebels apart with their speed. Even as the commander watched an _Akatsuki_ Commander type charging at him, another had avoided a _Gloucester_'s charge before showering the cockpit with bullets.

Another was performing a deadly sword dance, slashing and hacking through rebel forces.

Deciding that he would die like the heroes of the past, the rebel commander dove in to face the Black knight who threw a lightning quick slashes down on him. Deflecting the slashes with his MVS, the rebel officer returned with a barrage of machine gun rounds on the Black knight who danced away.

The terrorist scum launched one of those missiles at him but the rebel dodged it and lunged with his needle blazer.

The Black knight moved away in time and danced pass his lance thrusts.

"Face me! Face me, you numbers!"

He declared to the Black knights who just surrounded and stared at him.

The rebel would have continued to curse when he saw a bulky ebony shape in the distance and the cannon it was armed with.

The last thing he saw was the shell releasing and his screen exploding in his face.

The Black knights finished the rebels with cold calculation and landed in the city.

Several Chinese Federation made black gunships arriving deploying several squads of black armoured troopers.

The troopers cleared the buildings of anyone left and gathered the remaining Britannians to the town square along with those taken prisoners by the occupying rebels.

The Black knight officer marched towards him, the violet visor hiding his face.

"It's about time, you show up." A Britannian barked. "Were you waiting for us to die first?"

"Ungrateful, bastards." A Black knight muttered.

The officer raised a hand to stop the conflict before it escalated.

"Who is in charge here?" He asked calmly.

"They killed our commander." One of the men in blue and white uniform spoke stepping up to meet him. "I am Sir Maurice Lamburg, and the Empress, I thank you although your timing could have been better."

The Black knight captain studied the man's uniform. "You're a knight?"

"Aye, commander…?" He looked for the rank on the man's armour.

"Captain Kojima. I thought you knights were supposed to be though."

The Britannians bristled at the insult.

A Black knight officer walked up to the captain. "Area cleared. Nothing to note."

"Understood."

Sir Lamburg folded his hands. "We need to report this back to headquarters."

Kojima did not reply instead was focusing on something else.

"Hey, you damn Eleven! He's talking to you!" Someone shouted.

The Black knights all stopped their movements.

The captain turned slowly and despite being unable to see his eyes, the Britannian felt his gaze staring into his soul.

_"Captain, situation updated."_

"Elaborate."

_"Mafia organisation. Leader's dead. Shady deals. Unnatural."_

"He's been here." Kojima whispered and the Japanese officer turned to the assembled Britannians. He studied them and saw one with a strange looking ear ring.

"What?" The Britannian haughtily demanded.

Kojima pulled out his pistol. "You're with the Mafia."

"No, wait…" The man's brain exploded.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lamburg shouted angrily as the Britannians milled about in anger.

"He was your traitor." Kojima sheathed his sidearm and walked away.

The Black knights trained their rifles on the Britannians.

"Wait. What are you doing? We're allies!"

"You've seen too much." The assault rifles crackled.

"NO!" The volley of bullets riddled through flesh and bones.

* * *

**Federation Governor's Palace, Mandalay**

**United States of Burma**

Kallen stood behind Schnitzel and the other Britannian delegation who stood in the centre of the compound along with the Britannian Royal Guard.

On one side was the former rulers of the Chinese Federation who were descendants of those who conquered Burma as a kingdom years ago.

On the other were the various ethnic representatives of native Burmese and their ranking officers.

Tension ran deep and both sides seem to want to open fire. Kallen could feel the hatred radiating from the Burmese faction. She could hardly blame them but they have to let go of it for this new world to work.

The Burmese Black knights stood opposite of the Britannian delegation in their black and green uniforms with their guards all along the compound.

Kallen didn't see Arthur but had no doubt he was here watching from somewhere.

It would be best for him not to be seen by the Black knights as the face of Lelouch was likely to cause the negotiations to go wrong.

Instead a different man who stood right in the middle in front of a table. He wore a variation of the Black knight uniform with a grey overcoat.

Despite his seemly short stature, the man seemed to be taller than anyone in the room.

This was Aung San, the Zero of the Burma and the champion of these peoples. How he was able to unite all these warring factions was a great mystery to Kallen.

How he managed to get them _and_ the Chinese faction to be here was even a greater mystery…

A leader from the Chinese faction walked up to the desk and shortly the Burmese one was well.

Despite the tension radiating from both sides, they obeyed Aung San's words and soon both sat opposite sides on the table.

She spotted Milly with a camera giving news report and smile slightly.

At a distant, Arthur watched the negotiations proceeding calmly. More than once his gaze shifted to Kallen in red Knight of the Round cloak.

Despite how things have been going smoothly, the white haired Lelouch felt that something was going to happen.

He felt it in his bones that someone would try to sabotage this.

Arthur gave a silent applause as Aung San managed to make the two factions shake hands.

The Burmese returned their military back to the Black Knights in-exchange for the concessions and support for their local people in the economy. And the Chinese would give more job allocation to the Burmese in return for keeping their businesses.

While it seemed that they did it all in good faith, it was the fear of the Britannians that made them do so.

Aung San was smart to bring Britannia into this.

However, even as Arthur began to look away, Lelouch's knight felt something coming in the distant.

He walked up to one of the Black knight guards.

"Check the scanners again." He ordered. The Burmese guard looked at him with confusion.

Arthur was wearing one of Nunnally's royal guard uniforms with the shako hiding his face and eyes.

"Do it. I think something's coming."

The guard looked to protest but thought better and obeyed calling in his fellows.

He watched the Black knights checking their scans and milling.

One ran up likely spotted something.

Arthur knew it was too good to be true as he watched the black and grey uniformed man moving to the off…

The knight blinked. "Black and grey?"

Burmese Black knights now wore black and green. While they used to be universally worn, black and grey were issued to Japanese forces now.

It could be that he was wearing an older uniform but the Burmese Black knights had little manpower over the years. The new uniforms came in huge bulk!

Arthur followed, studying the coat and any insignia on it.

Then he saw it. Japan.

"Damn." No time to call the guards. He rushed to section the man was rushing.

He readied his pistol and as the red knight reached the room he was suddenly surrounded by five men in Black knight uniforms with submachine guns and a sniper rifle.

A death squad.

Before he could move though, someone struck his gun hand.

The assassin then swung a baton at him which Arthur dodged. The others rushed to him. They were smart enough not to use their firearms as it would give away their position.

So for Arthur it meant that he should use it but they swamped over it.

He felt a crushing punch in his face and felt blood pouring out of his nose.

The shako fell off in the shuffle and he glared.

"The demon?!" One of them cried out in shock as they stopped recognising his face.

Arthur took chance and crushed throat the one holding him with his cybernetic left hand then kickedthe other away.

Another swung a baton at him but he stopped it mid-swing with his left hand. Grabbing hold of him with his right, Lelouch's knight punched the man's throat hard breaking the spine and neck.

Before he could celebrate his victory however, a hard blow struck his head from behind and everything seem to have crashed down on him.

"Hurry! We need to move." The man spoke in English and rushed out leaving the dead behind.

Arthur tried to use his Geass to move but his head hurt too much to focus.

"I keep forgetting that I'm not Kururugi or Kouzuki…" He muttered. They could have taken down these men unarmed.

He took out his phone instead and pressed Q-1. He held it for a time then typed a text even as he struggled to walk up.

Arthur saw Kallen looking down and reading her phone then rushed to Schnitzel who nodded to move up to Aung San and the faction leaders for something dismissing the thing smoothly.

"So the puppet was useful after all," Arthur muttered as his mind started swaying from the head blow.

He spotted the assassins moving as the faction leaders began to leave. But strangely enough they weren't giving chase.

"What are they doing?" They going to shoot?Submachine guns meant they were here for mass killing and the sniper to likely cover their escape.

So it means their mission perimeters had likely changed. But they're not escaping. Their cover had been blown. What were they going to do?

Then it hit him.

"Damn." Arthur checked his pistol then rushed to find them.

He found the first one and fired but with his head wavering he struck the man's shoulder instead of the head.

The assassin fired wildly and was soon joined by others.

Arthur fired again this time to the chest but the shooting had begun. He heard several men crying in pain in the courtyard.

The two remaining assassins were on the run now firing wildly.

He was going after the one with the sniper rifle when two Black knights joined him.

They looked at him with shock.

"They're after Aung San! Stop them!" He shouted.

The Black knights would have protested on him but they were Burmese and their leader was more important so they obeyed.

The two assassins had reached Aung San who was ready to board his shuttle in the airfield when they arrived.

The sub-machine gunner was firing at the shuttle so that their target could not board it without getting hit while the sniper was targeting the man himself.

Arthur then saw the man finally pausing to fire.

"No!" He activated his Geass. Eyes turning blue with the reverse avian symbol, he teleported close enough to fire into the sniper's head.

With the sniper gone, the other assassin turned but was gunned down by Aung San's bodyguards.

He reached the Burmese leader.

"Are you alright, Your Excellency?"

The Black knight leader brushed the dirt on him and nodded. His pistol was smoking and Arthur saw that the man was no stranger to battle.

He raised an eyebrow at his appearance but otherwise did not say anything.

"Thank you, sir knight." He said, seeing the knight badge on the royal guard uniform."I'd thank your Empress for sending you here, but I can thank you in person for this."

"Your Excellency!" A Knight of the Round with a blue cloak arrived. Sir Willem Willard, the Knight of Seven, was sent to Burma to investigate the death of the previous Knight of the Round here. He was with two Britannian guards.

Arthur took a step back.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm very fine, Sir Willard." Aung San replied. "Thanks to one of your knights here."

Willard looked at Arthur and smiled grimly. "Now that's what I call lucky."

Before Aung San could reply, Willard fired into the Burmese leader's chest.

The Britannian guards lay waste on the Black knights. Most fell without protest but the two with Arthur managed to take one of them down before falling.

Arthur squeezed his trigger at the last one and turned it on the Knight of Seven but it clicked instead.

"Traitor! Why?" The knight asked as the Knight of Seven trained his pistol on the white haired Lelouch.

"Traitor?" He scoffed. "Look who is talking, _Emperor_."

Willard fired but Arthur had recovered enough to duck and fling his pistol at the man. The Knight of the Round stunned and fired again, this round struck Arthur's shoulder. He would have fired again but Lelouch's knight had drawn his sabre and cut the traitor knight's hand off.

Arthur pulled back and thrust but the Knight of Seven parried with his long sword with his other hand.

Although impressed, the white haired Lelouch knew it was to his favour now.

"Are you with the rebels?"

"Rebels? Please, my loyalty is to Empress Nunnally."

"Then why?"

"Anyone connected with Geass will need to die. That was Zero's command."

Arthur's eyes widened. He was one of Lelouch's Geassed agents?The ones now serving Zero? Was that why he was sent to Burma after the others' debacle?

Only now did Arthur notice the thin red rings forming around his eyes.

"What about Aung San? Why did you kill him then?"

"No witnesses."

Arthur knew that he was only obeying his orders and even worse that it was his lord's command he was doing it. And that was to protect Nunnally.

One of her guardians. Just like how Arthur Peregrine was created.

But there were things to be done. Arthur could not die here. Not yet.

"I'm sorry, Willard." Lelouch's knight told him. "By Blood and Honour, we serve."

"You have no honour, Lelouch! You used and betrayed your own sister!" The knight rumbled on.

Arthur took a deep breath and activated his Geass again.

Willard coughed blood as Arthur's sabre pierced through his spine and popped out of his chest.

"Looks like the bullet proof armour worked."

"So it seems." Aung San got back up and pulled out the blunted bullet in his vest. "It was your idea wasn't it? To use a Britannian vest."

Arthur grunted and looked at the carnage around him.

"So you're Lelouch? I thought you had black hair."

"My name is Arthur."

Aung San scoffed. "As you wish." He sighed.

"So much death. I was hoping to avoid bloodshed this day. I prayed to Buddha that no one would die in the negotiations."

"Well, your prayer's answered. But I guess some things are just fate you just can't avoid."

Arthur picked up the Knight of Seven's cloak.

"This will be out soon. Britannians trying to kill you will destroy what you achieved today."

The Burmese leader did not answer instead watched the corpses sadly.

"Perhaps, Burma was fated to never have peace." He muttered sadly. "How an unseen event could destroy our peace I don't know."

"No, _I_ destroyed your peace. He came to kill me. You were just a witness." Arthur folded knight's body with the cloak. "He served our Empress. It was a cruel twisted way of fate that he was here."

"Perhaps I was fated to die then." Aung San said, closing the eye of one of his dead guards. "Assassinated by Britannians for being a witness." He mused. "After making peace in Burma. That's how the world would believe them."

Arthur paused. "No. It was one of Lelouch's loyalist that tried to assassinate you."

The balding Burmese leader stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Britannia's Knights of the Round bravely tried to save you as assassins closed in with Sir Willem Willard, Knight of Seven giving his life to save you when the _real_ assassin came. Many good men shed their blood to keep the man away and even then you were shot several times."

Arthur picked up his pistol and checked the ammunition.

"What are you saying?"

"I hired those men to distract you while I tried to move in for the kill." The red knight readied his gun. "I killed a royal guard and took his uniform and moved in to kill pretending to be one of the rescuers."

"Excellency! Are you alright?" They heard the doors about to be breached. It was fortunate that Willard had closed the doors or even after that Arthur would not have the time to do what he did.

"Hurry! I can't hold them!" Aung San shouted, firing into the wall behind Arthur. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

Arthur fired one shot at the door. "I was created to do this."

Aung San bowed. "Buddha would be proud the sacrifice you are making."

"Buddha would be disgusted," Arthur added, wearing a fallen Black knight hat and lowering the purple visor to cover his face. "From all the things I've done, I'm going to hell in every known religion."

"Then I hope you find peace one day." Arthur nodded fired into Aung San's chest several times before turning to escape.

* * *

**Well, hope that gave a good start for this story! Read and Review what you guys think will happen! :)**


End file.
